Classic Literature Club series
Hyouka (氷菓) is a light novel written by Honobu Yonezawa and serialized in Kadokawa Shoten. Currently, the series has 5 volumes. The anime premiered in April 2012 and there's an ongoing manga written by the original author and illustrated by Task Ohna. 'Synopsis' Hōtarō Oreki is a self-proclaimed "energy-saver" (reserved battery mode) - that is, he will not actively waste energy doing things that aren't necessary. Though he had no interest whatsoever in joining any clubs upon entering Kamiyama High School, he was commanded by his older sister Tomoka to enter the school's Classics Club, which was in danger of getting abolished as all previous members have graduated. Together with his old friends Satoshi Fukube and Mayaka Ibara, as well as the elegantly ladylike and curiously inquisitive Eru Chitanda, the newly reformed Classics Club find themselves involved in all sorts of mystery-solving escapades. Hōtarō soon finds out that the Classics Club, as Tomoka has promised, is actually "quite interesting". And so begins the "Classics Club Series". The Hyouka (Classics Club) Series 'Volume 1 Hyouka 氷菓 - You can't escape / The niece of time' *1 - Letter from Benares *2 - The Rebirth of the Traditional Classics Club *3 - The Activities of the Prestigious Classics Club *4 - The Descendants of the Eventful Classics Club *5 - The Hidden Seal of the Pedigree Classics Club *6 - The Old Days of the Glorious Classics Club *7 - The Truth of the Historic Classics Club *8- The Daily Life of the Future Classics Club *9 - Letter to Sarajevo *Afterword 'Volume 2 The Credit Roll of the Fool 愚者のエンドロール - Why didn't she ask EBA?' *1 - Let's Watch a Movie Preview! *2 - "The Murder in the Abandoned Village of Furuoka" *3 - "The Invisible Intrusion" *4 - "Bloody Beast" *5 - Let's Try This *6 - "The Blind Spot of 10,000 People" *7 - Do Not End the Show *8 - Credit Roll *Afterword 'Volume 3 The Kudryavka Sequence クドリャフカの順番 - Welcome to KANYA FESTA!' *1 - A Sleepless Night *2 - The Cases That Keep Piling Up **2-1 - Has Something Happened With the Classics Club? **2-2 - Quiz Trial **2-3 - Yet Another Storm *3 - The "Juumoji" Incident **3-1 - The Morning Landscape **3-2 - Wild Fire **3-3 - The "Juumoji" Incident *4 - Yet Another Sleepless Night *5 - The Kudryavka Sequence **5-1 - Four People, Four Cultural Festivals **5-2 - "Juumoji" vs the Classics Club **5-3 - The Curtain Closes **5-4 - Behind the Stage *6 - And So It Ends *Afterword 'Volume 4 The Doll that Took a Detour 遠まわりする雛 - Little birds can remember' *If I Have to Do It, Make It Quick *Committing a Cardinal Sin *Revealing the True Form *Those Who Hold Any Clues *Happy New Opening *The Case of the Hand-made Chocolate *The Doll that Took a Detour *Afterword 'Volume 5 The Approximation of the Distance of Two ふたりの距離の概算 - It walks by past' *Prologue - Even Just Walking Feels Long *Prologue 1 - Present: 0km *Prologue 2 - Past: One Day Ago *Prologue 3 - Present: 1.2km **1 - Reception for Joining the Club is Over Here *1-1 - Present: 1.4km; 18.6km Remaining *1-2 - Past: 42 Days Ago *1-3 - Present: 4.1km; 15.9km Remaining **2 - A Friend Must Be Congratulated *2-1 - Present: 5.2km; 14.8km Remaining *2-1 - Past: 27 Days Ago *2-3 - Present: 6.9km; 13.1km Remaining *3 - A Very Beautiful Shop **3-1 - Present: 8.0km; 12.0km Remaining **3-2 - Past: 13 Days Ago **3-3 - Present: 11.5km; 8.5km Remaining *4 - Fun for Those Who Left **4-1 - Present: 14.3km; 5.7km Remaining **4-2 - Past: Approximately 19 Hours and 30 Minutes Ago **4-3 - Present: 14.5km; 5.5km Remaining **4-4 - Present: 14.6km; 5.4km Remaining **4-5 - Present: 14.6km; 5.4km Remaining *5 - The Approximation of the Distance of Two **5-1 - Present: 17.0km; 3.0km Remaining **5-1 - Present: 17.0km; 3.0km Remaining **5-2 - Present: 18.6km; 1.4km Remaining **5-3 - Present: 18.9km; 1.1km Remaining *5 - The Hand that Could Reach Anywhere *Epilogue - The Approximation of the Distance of Two **Epilogue-1 - Present: 19.1km; 0.9km Remaining *Afterword Novel Illustrations 420px-Hyouka_vol_02_-_002.jpg|Illustration 1 Arc 2.jpg|Illustration for Arc 2 "Why didn't she ask EBA?" Map.jpg|Original Map Illustration References *Baka-Tsuki Category:Light Novel